


Big Dicks in Little Tokyo

by glymr



Category: Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny rolled his eyes. *He* was wearing old gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Because *he* lived in L.A., while Chris obviously still thought he was in Tokyo or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Dicks in Little Tokyo

There were plenty of twenty-four hour dojos in LA, but not a lot that had a room big enough for him to practice in without feeling claustrophobic, so perhaps it shouldn't have been such a surprise. Still, it *was* four o'clock in the morning, so Johnny thought he could probably be forgiven when he finished his kata and jumped about a mile in the air when someone said, "I didn't know you belonged to this dojo."

Johnny turned around. "Kenner," he acknowledged. There was Chris, framed by the doorway and looking as though he'd walked off the set of the latest karate flick in a pure white gi and black belt. If the latest karate flick starred a 6'5" blonde-haired, blue-eyed, white guy, of course. Maybe Arnold could play him.

Johnny rolled his eyes. *He* was wearing old gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Because *he* lived in L.A., while Chris obviously still thought he was in Tokyo or something.

"I don't come here much during the day," admitted Johnny. "The other patrons don't seem to like me much." He flashed a grin at his partner, inviting him to share the joke. After all, Kenner'd had trouble keeping partners too, before the LAPD had decided to pair the two 'problem children'. Now the two of them usually left a trail of destruction in their wake, but they got the job done.

"Why not?" asked Chris calmly.

Johnny sighed. Fine. "Because I am apparently obnoxious and loud and violent," he said, then, letting his grin widen, "And I can kick their asses all over the dojo. They seem to find that annoying."

Chris just gave a little nod in acknowledgment, not even cracking a smile. Stoic Japanese bastard. "It's late."

"Yeah." Johnny shrugged. "And you're probably here for the same reason I am, right? I can never sleep after wrapping up a big case, especially if I *don't* get to hit anyone at the end of it." Their latest bust had been surprisingly body-free, the result of a month of hard work and finished off with a stakeout that had lasted all day and left Johnny aching and uncomfortable from crouching in the same position for hours.

Chris didn't say anything in reply, but he shifted his stance a little.

Johnny raised his eyebrows, his grin returning, and bowed to his opponent. Chris bowed back, and the fight was on.

It had been quite awhile since Johnny had just sparred with someone, and even longer since he'd sparred with someone as good as Chris. Chris was _really_ good, strong and huge, yes, but also fast, his form clean and perfect. It took everything Johnny had to keep up with him, but Johnny was good, too. Yeah, okay, he was smaller and not as strong, but that just made him faster.

They went for awhile, working up a light sweat, neither of them getting in a definitive stroke until Johnny saw his chance and took it. He knocked his partner's legs out from under him and tumbled him to the floor, pinning him. "Gotcha," he crowed. Chris looked up at him, a serious look in his blue eyes, then the world spun and Johnny was on his back, trying to get his breath back as he struggled futilely against the other man's hold.

"I could...kick you in the nuts...from this position..." he panted.

Another serious look. "Go ahead," said Chris.

"Dude, I'm not going to do that."

"You won't hurt me," said Chris. "Try it."

Sometimes that attitude really got to him. That utter certainty that he was better than *everyone* else - _including_ Johnny. "You asked for it." He shoved his knee up good and hard, but before he could connect, Chris did _something_. Johnny wasn't sure exactly what move that had been, but the end result was that Chris's huge thigh was shoved between his legs, pressing them apart and only just shy of crushing _his_ balls.

"Fuck!" said Johnny, and laughed a little. Chris was so ridiculously _big_. The thought made Johnny buck a little, but he turned it into an "I'm trying to get out of your pin" buck rather than a "I'm getting a little turned on by being pinned down by you" buck. "All right, Kenner," he admitted ruefully. "You win."

Chris just stared at him, his expression thoughtful. And then he slid his leg up and down a little, pressing against Johnny. Johnny started struggling in earnest. "Man, you don't want to do that," he gasped. "It's just...with the friction...and adrenaline...and, you know, it's *been* awhile--"

"God, just shut up, Johnny. Shut _up_ ," Chris said, and kissed him hard.

Johnny shuddered and ground up, Chris's thigh like iron against him as Chris sucked on his tongue, making him groan into the other man's mouth. Then Chris pulled away and bent his head, biting at the juncture of Johnny's neck and shoulder. Johnny could *feel* him, feel his gigantic dick getting hard against Johnny's leg.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I want to suck you," he found himself whispering, and then he kind of wanted to kick himself in the head, because he'd probably choke to death if he tried. He opened his eyes.

Chris just smiled at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Maybe later," he said. "First I'm going to make you come in your pants."

"F- _fuck_ you," said Johnny, and threw his head back as Chris leaned down to bite the other side of his neck. "Fuck, fuck, _Jesus_ fuck," he said, writhing, but he couldn't free himself from the hands pressing his wrists down into the mat, the heavy body on top of him.

"You like this, don't you?" Chris murmured in his ear. "You like that I'm bigger than you." He ground down, making Johnny hiss and jerk. "You like that I'm stronger than you." Johnny pulled against his grip and Chris tightened it slightly in response. "You like that I can hold you down."

"Fuck you," Johnny said again, reflexively. "You--" he choked on his words as Chris moved over him, shifting like some huge fucking _animal_ until both of his legs were between Johnny's, and Johnny could feel his dick, hot and alive against his own through the cotton of the gi and his worn-thin sweatpants.

"Shit," he said as Chris shoved against him, and wrapped his legs around the other man's thighs almost in self-defense. "Shit! Damn you, you fucking samurai asshole," he said. "Fuck... _fuck_..." An embarrassingly high sound escaped his throat, but he couldn't actually bring himself to care very much as he watched his partner's expression tightening, his mouth falling open a little and eyes falling shut as he panted and thrust. Then Chris said something in Japanese, fast and jumbled, and crushed his mouth to Johnny's.

Johnny made that sound again - it _wasn't_ a whimper - and arched. He was burning, he was on *fire*, he was...he was _coming_ , shooting hot and wet into his pants, just like Chris had said he would make him. Chris pushed against him harder, and Johnny could hardly *breathe* but it didn't matter, because now Chris was letting go of his wrists and sitting up and shoving down his pants and taking out that _monster_ of a dick and jacking himself once, twice, three times, and once more for good measure before convulsing with a cry and spilling out onto the front of Johnny's sweatpants, splattering white over the gray, right on the wet spot with impeccable aim.

"Jesus _fuck_ , Chris," Johnny managed, still trying to get his breath back. "You fucking smug samurai bastard."

Chris smiled at him with his eyes and held out a hand. "Gaijin asshole."

Johnny considered snapping a retort but he felt too good. Instead he took the proffered had and let himself be pulled up into a sitting position, groaning a little as both his still-sore and newly-sore muscles protested. "I need to shower and change," he said, "The early crowd will be walking in any min-"

He was cut off as Chris slid a hand behind his neck and tugged him forward into another kiss, this one thorough and hot and slow. When they broke apart, Chris rested his forehead against Johnny's, just for a moment, then said, "You're right, we'd better go." He stood up and straightened his - _damn_ him - still flawless gi.

Johnny got to his feet and followed him into the locker room, silently promising himself that _next_ time it would be *Chris* who had to change his clothes afterward.


End file.
